Advantageous features of the portfolio are to have the portfolio as flat as possible when empty; and to have a number of different pockets so that there can be some classification of papers or pictures placed in the portfolio. It is an outstanding feature if the construction can be made by folding single sheets of light cardboard with a minimum amount of adhesive connections since these features reduce the cost of manufacture and make the product less expensive for the purchaser.
This portfolio is constructed so that it can be made of a single sheet of material with a vertical fold to provide back and front covers connected by the fold which serves as a hinge. Other folds, which are horizontal, provided four pockets with adhesive along only one bottom fold at the edge of each cover.
Slots are preferably cut along inner plies of the hinge fold to obtain greater flexibility of the hinge line of the portfolio; and the construction is such that all cutouts from a single sheet can be made when the sheet of material is flat and before any folds have been made.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.